


听说酒后不止能乱X还能乱婚

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 纲吉宿醉后的早晨突然发现自己结婚了，但他并不知道对象是谁。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	听说酒后不止能乱X还能乱婚

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：初音ミク---皆大欢喜/お気に召すまま  
> Attention：灵感来自电影《宿醉》；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

这不对劲。  
棕发棕眼的青年蜷缩在被子里，只露出一张清秀的脸。此刻这张脸上正神情沉重，俨然在思考什么人生大事。然而，那双眼睛微妙地有点不聚焦，似乎昭示着他对于需要思考的问题没有任何思绪。  
他稍稍松开了一点被子，歪歪头，看到了自己因为缺乏日晒而白得过头的肩，上面落着让人浮想联翩的星星点点的红。再往下……不，还是别往下了。他猛地收紧了被子，再次将自己裹了个严实，满脸都是尴尬和惊恐地扫了眼凌乱的床铺、床头柜上的水和药片、地上的两双拖鞋和自己满屋乱飞的衣服。  
现在这个状况，怎么想都不对劲！  
昨晚到底发生了什么？他试图理顺自己杂乱的思绪，却只记得自己昨晚去参加了多年来的好友兼前辈、同时也是自己最重要的守护者之一的笹川了平的婚礼，然后……然后就没有然后了。他喝醉了，现在太阳穴都因为宿醉隐隐作痛，整个胃不适地痉挛着，也不知道昨晚最后有没有喝吐。  
以他昨晚的状况，真的不小心发生了什么，似乎也是可以谅解的吧？毕竟那会儿他喝醉了没有意识了。不过话说回来，一般醉酒的男人据说不都是那啥不了的吗……不，这个问题还是不要深入思考下去。总之，他昨晚或许可能大概是和谁做了点什么？  
这倒不是重点。就算和不知道哪个谁一夜春风，虽然他有些难以接受……好吧，是相当难以接受，但也不至于让他如此崩溃。真正让他崩溃的是——  
他伸出了左手，无名指上赫然是一枚戒指：款式简洁，稍宽的戒身上嵌着打磨合宜的钻石，在晨起的阳光下泛着柔和的光。  
他确信，在昨晚他失去意识之前，这玩意儿绝对、不可能、在他手上！虽然还挺好看的，但这个款式怎么看都是婚戒吧！但他确信在昨晚之前他绝对没见过！在他不小心丢失的那段记忆里，他该不会是和谁结婚了，然后度过了难忘的新婚夜吧？不会吧不会吧不会吧？  
沢田纲吉，现任彭格列十代首领，里世界教父，男，24岁，手下统御着让整个西西里闻风丧胆的野兽们的幼狮，在这个阳光灿烂的早晨，似乎终于成功脱离了处男——和单身。

在第N次大脑重启失败后，他终于又一次找回了自己的思绪。  
总之，第一件事也是最重要的事就是，确认昨晚和自己一起到酒店的人是谁。而在那之前，得先把自己收拾一下。  
加油，沢田纲吉，拿出你做首领的稳重大气，先把问题解决。  
他在心里不断地给自己鼓劲，终于克服了心理障碍从被窝里爬了出来。随意扫了一眼：不得不说，他现在这副身体可真是不堪入目啊。  
他窒息地抹了把脸，心里隐隐有种不详的预感：老实说，因为他戴的戒指款式是男款，所以他甚至无法确认昨天晚上和他发生了什么的人是什么性别。但从他这副身体的状况来看，是女性的可能性真的低到他不敢想象。  
他脚步沉重地慢慢挪进了卫生间。整个酒店房间没能给他留下太多线索。也不知道是哪个拔X无情的家伙，竟连一句话都没有留下——纸条、短信、哪怕是遗落的衣物也好，至少能让他确认一下对方的身份。  
坐在马桶上，他神游着思考：会是谁呢？按照常理来说，他的身边总有人守卫着他的安全。能够在众目睽睽之下和他结婚并且一起到酒店，最大的可能就是那些和他认识了十年的熟人们了。熟人……他的面容又是一阵扭曲。  
“呃——不会吧？我不会真的在喝醉之后对手下和朋友下手了吧？隼人和武他们也由着我乱来？”他语气崩溃地喃喃自语。  
在这一刻，他突然很想他的老师，Reborn。  
每一次遇到困难的时候，他似乎都有着这样的惯性，要去依赖他的老师，向他的老师求助。如果是以前，他可能也不会犹豫。但偏偏是这件事，是这样一件他无论向谁求助，都无法向Reborn求助的事。  
他茫然地想：我该怎么办？

“十代目？”  
马桶上原地自闭的青年猛地抬头。“隼人？”  
稍远的声音来到了门前。磨砂玻璃门勾勒出一道瘦高的男人身影。“你在里面吗，十代目？什么时候醒的？身体还好吗？”  
“还好，就是头有点疼，正准备洗澡……”纲吉声音沙哑地应答，却突然戛然而止。  
也许是这熟悉的声音唤起了他的记忆，他的脑海里突然出现了这样的画面：倒在不知哪个男人怀里的他正搂着对方的脖子，执拗地和对方紧系着的黄色领带作对，却很快被身后人扯了下来，拉进怀中。从背后拥着他的男人用着同样熟悉的、与门外人一摸一样的声音在他耳边温柔地劝说：“……十代目，你醉了，我送你去酒店。”  
去酒店……酒店……店……  
不、不会吧！！  
他猛地站起来，向前两步，却尴尬地发现自己还什么都没穿。他的脸彻底涨红，张了张嘴，却一下子不知道问什么。  
意识到他的沉默，狱寺焦急地追问：“十代目？你没事吧？需要我进来吗？”  
“别！”他下意识扑到门上抓住了把手，“我没穿衣服！”  
“……啊，这样。”狱寺干巴巴地回复，顿了两秒才找回了自己一贯温柔耐心的声音，“我就是来给您送衣服的。要不我放在这里？”  
不是，你怎么知道我没衣服穿的啊？刚刚才在房间的地面上看到自己被不知名人士撕碎的衬衫的纲吉闭了闭眼，绝望地想：完了完了，不会真的是隼人吧？  
没等到答复的狱寺道：“那我先离开了？”  
“等等，你别走！”你走了我问谁去啊！  
“还有什么事吗？”  
虽然把人叫住了，但纲吉其实也不知道该问些什么。幸而狱寺很有耐心，隔着磨砂门的身影一动不动，似乎有着无尽的时间等待纲吉的提问。  
这让他也有了些许勇气，沉默良久才小心翼翼地问：“昨天晚上婚宴结束……是你送我来的酒店吗？”  
狱寺毫不犹豫：“是啊。昨天您醉得太厉害了，嘴里一直说胡话，还拉着Reborn先生不放，他就让我先送您离开了。”  
果然！啊啊啊啊啊完了完了完了完了这下真的完了！  
纲吉心凉了：“呜呜呜对不起狱寺君——”  
“不过我只是把你送上了车就被夏马尔那个臭大叔叫走了……嗯？您跟我道什么歉？”  
本来感觉自己已经社会性死亡的纲吉立刻抓住了救命稻草：“夏马尔？所以你昨天没陪我到酒店？那是谁陪我来的？”  
“还能是谁，那个棒球混蛋呗。怎么了十代目？他是不是昨天晚上欺负你了？话说回来整个房间怎么会乱成这样，他到底有没有好好照顾你啊！你等着我这就去找他——”  
“什么？不不不没这回事！”纲吉只觉得自己又能做人了。“谢谢你，隼人。我先洗澡，洗完我们再说。”

心情刚经历了过山车一般的跌宕的纲吉终于找回了沉稳，舒舒服服地洗了澡。虽然身上的印子看上去还是很糟心，但是至少他没有对自己最好的朋友下手，这让他多少安下了心。看来我的酒品还是比想象中好点儿嘛，他苦中作乐地自嘲。  
偷偷开门拿了狱寺给他带来的衣服，纲吉出乎意料地发现是一套比较休闲的着装。他换上了拼色衬衫和牛仔裤，将扣子扣到最顶才遮住了身上的痕迹，这才踩着酒店的拖鞋往外走。因为住的是套房，他出了房间才发现狱寺并没有走，而是坐在会客厅的沙发上等着他，而另一侧的沙发上正坐着他的另一位好友山本武。  
狱寺正在压着嗓子教训人：“你昨天晚上到底是怎么照顾十代目的？宿醉也不知道给他备牛奶和水，还把他一个人留在酒店，我就不该相信你这个棒球笨蛋能够照顾好十代目！”  
“哈哈，别这么生气嘛！”山本却不当回事，望了过来，“啊，阿纲，你洗好澡了？”  
“十代目！你还好吗？”狱寺也立刻回过了头。  
“嗯。我没事啦，别太担心。”看到山本一如既往爽朗的笑脸，纲吉却难得地有些退却。但是有了刚刚的交谈，他还是勉强稳住了表情，笑了笑，“早上好，阿武。昨天真是麻烦你了。”  
“还好啦哈哈！我也没想到你喝醉酒那么难受，都吐到身上了，中途只能带你下车，还是Reborn帮忙才替你换好了衣服的。”  
“Reborn？他昨天也在车上？”  
“对啊，他是开车的。”  
纲吉嘴角抽了抽：就他的老师那个开车习惯，喝醉了不吐才比较奇怪。他忍不住撑住额头叹气：“真是抱歉了，阿武。昨晚你们一定收拾了很久吧，我都没发现我吐了，一点都没闻出来。”  
“我们俩的关系不需要这么客气啦！”  
确实，如果只是朋友，纲吉倒也不会那么在意。但问题是山本现在也是他的夜间伴侣嫌疑人之一。虽然从山本一如既往的表情看来，完全不像昨晚发生过什么的样子，但是这种事还是宁可杀错不可放过。于是纲吉又一次小心翼翼地问：“所以，你昨晚后来住哪儿了？”  
“嗯？就住这里呀？”  
就住这里……这里……  
纲吉顿时头晕目眩，要命的记忆从闸笼里倾泻而出：他抓着男人的手不放，山本只得捏着他的下巴用毛巾给他擦脸，那毛巾热腾腾的，让他无意识地在上面蹭了蹭，倒进了山本的怀里，耳边却是属于男人的浅浅的、无奈的笑声。  
……不是吧。  
纲吉一边告诉自己要稳住，一边小心翼翼地确认：“所以昨晚你也住这里？”  
“对啊，不然怎么能来得这么快？是吧狱寺？”山本的脸上仍然一派清爽。  
而纲吉的心情就很不清爽了：没想到啊没想到，沢田纲吉你这个混蛋玩意儿，十年的好友你都能下得去手！躲过了隼人没躲过阿武，这是什么人间疾苦——  
他的神情瞬间变得极其不自然，却还是下意识地继续道：“那昨晚可真是麻烦你了，阿武，我第一次遇到这种事……”话虽如此，纲吉对自己的初夜压根没有任何印象！他都不知道该庆幸还是失落。  
“第一次？唔，好像确实是第一次喝这么醉呢，阿纲。你后来没事吧？我给你收拾好之后就被叫回会场处理别的事情了，早知道应该陪你回到酒店的。”  
仍然沉浸在悲伤和自暴自弃中的纲吉：……嗯？回会场？  
而狱寺已然暴起：“你说什么你这个棒球混蛋！你竟然没送十代目到酒店？你昨天晚上怎么和我保证的？！”  
“但是路上阿纲死活要去教堂，我也拦不住他。而且会场那边实在是太乱了，你也记得的吧，瓦利安那群人差点就打起来了。”  
“那你也不能让喝醉的十代目一个人啊！”  
“你说这个啊，别担心，狱寺，那会儿有云雀陪着他呢。”  
“那就好……不是，云雀那混蛋又是从哪儿冒出来的？！你这家伙不会是为了逃避责任随便糊弄我的吧！”  
眼看着狱寺已经要上手了，纲吉连忙上前劝架：“怎么可能呢，阿武从来不是这样的人。而且我这不是没事？狱寺你也别太生气了。昨天事情本来就多，忙不过来是正常的，说来都是我这个首领太不靠谱了才对……”  
“十代目当然不会错！”狱寺斩钉截铁地反驳。  
纲吉忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了，心情也轻松了不少。真是太好了，两位友人看样子都和以往一样，没有遭到自己的毒手，虽然目前看来新增的嫌疑人远比面前的这两个更可怕……算了不想了，说不定也是误会呢？  
“终于笑了啊，阿纲。”山本伸手轻轻拍了拍纲吉的肩。  
纲吉惊奇地看了一眼山本。虽然他也知道自己的这位友人总是过分敏锐，但是他还是感激地笑了笑。“昨天也折腾得很晚了，你们先回去休息吧，我有点事要出去一下。”  
“出去？去哪儿？要我陪你吗，十代目？”狱寺立刻问。  
“这就不用了，我自己去就行，你们好好休息吧。”一向不怎么拒绝狱寺的纲吉这次却明确地拒绝了。“对了，我昨晚去的教堂，能把地址给我一份嘛，阿武？”  
“嗯？可以啊。”山本愣了一下，突然了然地笑了，莫名其妙地补了一句，“对了，我忘记说了，昨天Reborn也一直陪着你呢，阿纲，所以我才会放心地让你离开的。”

双手插在长风衣的口袋里摸了摸随身的手套，纲吉这才抬起头打量。面前的砖红色小教堂上有一个白色十字架，深绿的爬山虎攀着砖石缝向上，为这看上去有些年岁的教堂添了一身薄衣。虽然纲吉并没有这方面的信仰，却还是难免在这沉静的建筑面前稍稍定心。  
他慢慢拾阶而上，一边走一边给自己做心理准备。虽然他觉得不管怎么想都不可能是云雀，但是为了以防万一，他还是带上了平时其实很少带上的打架专用道具。至于Reborn……那个男人就算了吧，是谁都不可能是他的。  
轻轻推开教堂的门，他沿着中间的走道一步步向前方的祭台。他越走越慢，最后不知不觉停在了原地。他轻轻摩挲着手指上的戒指，眼眸低垂，神思不属。按理说，在不知道对象是谁时，他早该把这枚戒指摘下，这样在酒店时也不用遮遮掩掩地不用左手了。但是，他没有这样做，因为无论是否醉酒，这枚戒指上都可能承载着他和某个人一生的诺言，这份承诺、这份心意不应该用这样轻忽的态度去对待。就算摘下，也该当着那个人的面明确地拒绝，再摘下归还才对。  
片刻，他抬头看向前方。就在这里吗？他昨晚是和谁、又是怎样许下婚姻的承诺的呢？他突然有些懊恼醉酒这件事情了。这毕竟是他人生中的第一次结婚，虽然缺乏实感，但也是第一次，第一次怎么能如此草率呢？  
“你在这儿干嘛？”  
纲吉吃惊地回头。逆光的入口，黑发稍稍遮住紫眸的男人正倚着门，神色同声音一般冷清。  
“恭弥？你怎么在这儿？”  
男人闲庭信步般走进来，到了他身边，看上去有点不耐烦。“你来干什么？昨晚还没闹够？”  
纲吉脊骨一凉，下意识低头道歉：“不好意思给你添麻烦了！我自己都没想到自己喝醉了会那么麻烦，实在是太抱歉了。”  
云雀扫他一眼：“算了。”  
云雀轻描淡写的答复让纲吉更加愧疚了：“辛苦你陪我胡闹了，恭弥。我昨晚没做什么特别出格的事情吧？”比如把你拐回酒店做酱酱酿酿不该做的事情……之类的。  
云雀挑眉：“你说的是哪件？”  
……看来做的出格的事情还不少。纲吉涨红了脸：“……抱歉。”除了道歉他都不知道该说什么了。  
似乎是觉得有趣，云雀难得地轻轻笑了一声。“没事，我也看了一场好戏。”  
这笑声引起了纲吉的注意，让他抬起头来。云雀当然是俊美的，而笑着的他更添了魅力。纲吉眨了眨眼，又一次回想起了什么：站在祭台前的他拽着云雀的手，眯着眼凑近他，似乎试图辨认他是谁，却因为视线模糊而放弃，只是喃喃地问：“就是你要和我结婚吗？”而那时，云雀似乎就是这样轻轻笑了一声。  
……不，这次一定也是误会。已经对自己的记忆彻底失去信心的纲吉如此告诫自己：不要慌，不要急，仔细询问确认，不要再搞出乌龙了，沢田纲吉。  
“你昨晚为什么要陪我来教堂？”  
“不是你非要拉我来的吗？”云雀的唇角勾了勾，突然弯腰凑近，像在看什么珍稀动物一般颇感兴趣地看着纲吉，“让我来参加你的婚礼。”  
……好的，看来记忆没出错。但是，说是参加婚礼，为什么最后云雀变成了和自己结婚的人？！这合理吗！苍天啊主啊我对不起你们呜呜呜！  
看到纲吉迅速灰败的神色，云雀微微眯眼，站直了身体。“你这是什么表情？”  
纲吉猛地弯腰一百二十度：“对不起恭弥是我错了我不该乱喝酒撒酒疯了是我玷污了你我这就土下座向你请罪你就大人有大量饶过我——”  
“玷污？”云雀嗤笑，“就凭你？”  
“诶？”纲吉微微抬头，“所以你昨天没和我一起回酒店吗？”  
“你还敢问？昨天你差点把神父的衣服扒了，我留下来处理你扰乱的风纪……你怎么回事？”云雀皱眉。  
而纲吉已经摇摇欲坠。他这才意识到，他原以为他对熟人下手这件事已经足够可怕了，但还存在着一种比这更坏的可能性：谁说和他结婚的人就一定是和他过夜的人呢？他很有可能一次性糟蹋了两个！  
完了，这下全完了。“……我这就去投海谢罪……”只有这样才能够洗清他的罪孽呜呜呜！  
“投海？现在？”  
而纲吉已经神情恍惚了。他猛地抓住了云雀的左手：“是我对不起你，恭弥，你放心，我以后肯定不会再给你添麻烦你就忘了这件事吧千万不要因为我不开心……嗯？你的戒指呢？”他眼睛睁大仔细看了看，掌中这只男人的手有着偏女性化的秀美，白皙修长，指根还有这薄薄的茧，但是，没有戒指。他连忙又抓起了云雀的另一只手，同样也没有。  
“什么戒指？”云雀不适地抽回，偏过了头，“你今天怎么回事，怎么敢这么大胆？”  
纲吉却大脑当机，生死关头难得直白地问出了心中的疑问：“昨天和我结婚的不是你？”  
云雀终于回过头，打量他，片刻后肯定地说：“你不记得了。”  
“所以真的不是你？”  
“我说了，就凭你？”  
纲吉脸红，却还是问：“如果不是你，你能告诉我是谁吗，恭弥？”  
云雀神色有些古怪，却答：“不。”他转过身。“这种问题，自己去找答案，沢田纲吉。”说完便匆匆离开。

纲吉不明白云雀为什么突然这么抗拒，但是他毕竟不能左右对方，所以只能按照一开始的安排乖乖地去找神父。可惜的是，神父似乎昨晚被他闹腾得太厉害，今天已经回家休假去了。而昨晚并没有别的神职人员在此值班。  
那恭弥为什么在这儿？总不可能是在等我吧？  
纲吉想不明白，索性就抛到了脑后。  
他步伐沉重地在街上漫步，不知道自己接下来该去向何方。线索断了，知道答案的人却不愿意告诉他。他站在路边，下意识地掏出手机，点开最近的联系人，第一个果不其然是Reborn。  
Reborn……他盯着这个名字出了神。  
他其实很想给Reborn打电话。昨晚除了他的朋友们，就只有Reborn一直陪在他的身边，向对方询问其实是最好的选择。但他就是不敢。他其实也说不明白自己为什么不敢，就像他说不明白为什么他连狱寺和山本都敢怀疑，却从头到尾都没敢怀疑他的老师。  
或许是因为在这段关系里，他实在太弱势、太自卑了。  
他们相识了十年，Reborn用最好的方式把他培养成了最优秀的学生、最出色的首领，他们是如此彼此信赖，密不可分。但是一切却又似乎仅止于此。在Reborn的眼里，他好像永远是那个长不大的、需要看顾的废柴学生，没有秘而不宣的暧昧，没有缄之于口的缱绻，Reborn对他的态度如清水一般透明，是所有人都看得见的毫不出格的包容关爱无微不至。  
而这个男人却从来不知道，他早就是沢田纲吉藏在心间的可望不可得。  
或许不是不知道，只是装作不知道。但这个可能的答案，远比不知道更加残酷伤人。  
别想了，别心怀侥幸了，你早知道他看不上你，沢田纲吉。又一次，他如此告诫自己。  
手机突然响了。纲吉回神，接起电话：“隼人？什么事？”  
“十代目，你结婚了？”震耳欲聋的音量传达出对方隔着电话都能听出的震惊。  
“你怎么知道？”纲吉吃惊地问，“我本来打算自己解决的，我也不知道是怎么回……”  
“那个凤梨头说的竟然是真的……”狱寺却已经什么都听不进去了，失魂落魄地低语。  
“什么？”纲吉意识到了不对劲，加重了语气，“骸告诉你的？他怎么知道的？”

他匆匆回到酒店大堂，一进门就看到狱寺和山本，而他们的对面除了六道骸，还有迪诺和白兰。也不知道这些人是怎么聚到一起的。不过，彭格列包下了这家酒店，为昨晚所有参加婚宴的宾客提供住宿。这么一想，所有人一起出现似乎也没那么奇怪了。  
纲吉却懒得想这些问题，只是快步走到了狱寺面前。他的挚友的状态似乎很不妙，连坐在他身边的山本都忍不住抬头露出了苦笑。  
“隼人……”纲吉突然不知道该说什么了。  
“十代目……”狱寺抬起头，总是焕发着光彩的祖母绿眼睛像被遗弃的小狗一样黯淡，“您真的结婚了？为什么？为什么不告诉我……”  
“抱歉，隼人。”纲吉连忙单膝落地抓住了他的手，“我也是今早才知道的。我不想让你们替我担心，并不是故意不告诉你。老实说，我现在也是一团乱麻，连我自己都不清楚是怎么回事，甚至连是谁和我结婚都不知道……”  
“什么？”山本惊讶极了，“你忘记了？对方呢？没来找过你吗？”  
“抱歉，我喝得太多了……”纲吉有些不好意思。  
狱寺却猛地抓紧了纲吉的手：“也就是说，那个和您结婚的混蛋，不仅在您喝醉酒的时候乘人之危，现在还逃之夭夭了是吗？”他咬牙切齿，几乎让人担心他要将自己的牙咬碎。  
“应该也不是吧？可能是有什么误会。”纲吉连忙劝解。“说到底还是我喝酒误事。”  
“这怎么能怪您呢！”狱寺猛地站起身来，怒火让他一下子振奋了精神，“您等着，我这就去找这里的经理，肯定帮您把那个混蛋揪出来！”说完转身就跑。  
“隼人！”纲吉拦不住，求救般拉了拉山本，“我不放心，你跟去看看吧，阿武。”  
山本神色也很复杂。他深深看了纲吉一眼，最终还是像往常一样，冲着纲吉宽慰地笑笑。只是他的声音也有少许怒意：“你放心，阿纲，我不会让你受欺负的。”说完就跟着狱寺离开。  
纲吉担忧地看着他们消失在走廊，这才头疼地转过身：“骸，说说吧，你怎么会知道的？”  
一头雾蓝长发的男人正百无聊赖地玩着自己的发尾，闻言轻笑一声抬头：“为什么？沢田纲吉，你忘记昨晚是谁扶你回房间的了？”  
伴随着对方的话，被牵连的记忆终于回到了纲吉的脑海：在熟悉的酒店走廊，他倚着穿长风衣的蓝发男人的肩，被他搭着肩蹒跚向前，听他在自己耳边恨恨低语：“等你醒过来，看我怎么整你，沢田纲吉……嘶，说了别拽我头发！”而喝醉的自己就像个傻子一样吃吃笑着，笑声回荡在整个走廊里。  
然而，已经经受了一上午打击的纲吉神情冷漠，眼睛里就差写着：编，你接着编。  
倒是坐在一边的迪诺凑过来：“阿纲，你没事吧？我今天路过大堂才知道昨天晚上发生了这么大的事。早知道昨天晚上应该陪你回来的。”他显得有几分懊恼。  
“没事的，师兄。”纲吉笑了笑，觉得心中温暖。不论如何，他都感谢迪诺的这份善意体贴和热忱关怀。  
“骸君就是喜欢说些引人误会的话呢～刚才当着那两个人的面怎么不说？”白兰坐得远远的，一边吃着棉花糖，却还要插嘴挑衅。  
“不需要说。这种事情，让他们亲眼见证会更有效果。”同样恶趣味的六道骸笑道。  
“这么说，昨天晚上真的是你送我回来的？”纲吉这才有几分相信。  
“我骗你有什么好处吗？”  
“没有好处的时候你不也骗我骗得很开心？”纲吉反问。  
六道骸被逗笑了：“因为我是雾啊。”  
纲吉这次却不会那么容易被骗了。“你的手上没有戒指，骸。”  
“啊，这种东西。”男人抬手，一层薄雾笼在左手无名指，很快就幻化成了一枚婚戒，看上去和纲吉的戒指很是相仿，却又有些细节上的不同，仿佛真的是一对情侣对戒。“随便变变不就有了。”  
可惜的是，站在他面前的不是普通人，而是继承了彭格列的血、有着超直感的彭格列十代首领。“你也知道，这么劣质的幻术是骗不到我的，骸。”  
“……啧。你变得无趣了。”  
“谁说的？我觉得纲吉君这样才更有趣～”白兰走到了纲吉身边，“要不踹了昨天晚上那个家伙和我一起玩怎么样？我还从没结过婚呢～”  
纲吉无奈：“这可不是过家家游戏，白兰。而且你不跟着尤尼，跑来这儿干什么？她会找不到你的。”  
“你可别想对我可爱的师弟下手，要结婚也该问问我答不答应。”迪诺将纲吉拽离了白兰身边，冲着他安抚地笑了笑。  
“昨晚那个不就没经过你的同意？”没能成功骗到人的六道骸显然心情不佳，也跟着挑刺。  
纲吉无意卷入他们莫名其妙的战争，只是从迪诺身后探出头：“骸，你既然送我回了房间，应该知道是谁吧？”  
“我当然知道。”  
“能告诉我吗？”  
“凭什么？你打算用什么来换，沢田纲吉？”  
纲吉头疼得不行：“不说就算了。怎么一个两个都这样，你也这样，恭弥也这样……”  
小声的抱怨自然没能逃过无处不在的雾的探知：“……你竟然没去问那个男人？”  
“嗯？哪个男人？”纲吉没反应过来。  
六道骸却不说了。他唇角轻勾，笑得肆意张扬，似乎看到了什么有趣的场景，难以克制自己发自内心的愉悦。“沢田纲吉，你还是没变啊，还是像十年前一样软弱。”他意有所指道。

如果到现在纲吉还不知道自己该干些什么的话，那他也算是白当了这么些年的彭格列十代首领了。然而，要他主动去询问Reborn，这实在是一件难事。整整一天，这个男人都没有给他留下一点消息，凭什么就该是自己去找他呢？他不服气，他不甘心，但同时他又怯懦、无奈、并暗含着一丝几近于无的不该有的期待。真要计算起来，这一丝丝的期待，似乎就可以重过其他任何情绪了。  
他害怕失望，所以他不敢怀有希望。  
看着手机上Reborn的电话，他最终还是没能拨出。  
就逃避一会儿，等这一会儿过去，我就承担起自己的责任，找到和我结婚的人，和他解释清楚。如果那个人不是Reborn，我必须要告诉他，我的心里已经有了一个人，我不能接受这段在我不清醒的时候发生的关系，也无法履行我轻慢许下的承诺。如果那个人是Reborn……那个人怎么可能是Reborn呢？  
他回到了总部。晴守结婚的第二天，整个彭格列都跟着放了假，所以总部没有任何一个人。安静的地方让他有点心慌。他按了按太阳穴，又按了按左腹，这才想起自己不仅宿醉，而且醒来到现在还什么东西都没吃。  
都怪这个见鬼的婚戒……他抬起左手，凝视片刻，又一次轻轻摩挲，却还是没忍心摘下。  
幸好在无人的地方，他也不需要维持自己作为首领的仪态。于是他拖着脚步，在走廊的厚实绒面地毯上试图踏出重重回音，却只是将长长的羊绒踩倒，留下一串寂静的脚印。到了首领办公室门口，他低着头，随意地推开——  
“回来了？脸色怎么这么差？”  
纲吉猛地抬头。在他常坐的位置上，此刻正坐着一个男人。男人无论何时似乎都这样风度翩翩：压低的黑色条纹圆呢帽下是深邃的眉眼，斜眉轻挑，眼含星光，薄唇带笑，穿得整齐的一身西装还打着似乎昨夜没来得及换的黄色领带。  
如果说早上独自一人在凌乱的酒店房间赤身醒来让纲吉的大脑当机，那么此刻他的大脑就彻底卡死了。他不知道怎么会在这里遇到Reborn，遇到这个他躲了一整天也怀疑了一整天的男人。他以为的远离竟是自投罗网，这世上怎会有如此可笑、自不量力而不自知的事？  
男人见他不动，便站起身来，单手插兜走向门口。“怎么了？”他似乎看清了纲吉苍白的面色，“早上给你留的解酒药没吃？”  
“解酒药？”纲吉这才想起早上床头柜的药片。因为当时大脑过于混乱，他压根没来得及去看那是什么药，只是根据情景下意识地以为是某种用途很一言难尽的药品，他还一度怀疑自己在酒后做出丑事就是药物的原因，完全没想到那只是单纯的解酒药。  
Reborn皱眉：“今天吃过饭了吗？没吃？啧，蠢纲，你怎么回事，怎么这么不注意自己的身体？胃痛吗？头呢，头痛吗？”  
关心的话语瞬间侵入了纲吉的内心。这明明是很平常的话，是任何一个关心他的人都有可能说出来的话，但当这个人是Reborn时，却似乎一切都变得不同。因为在别人面前，他只会笑着说“没事”，可只有在这个人面前，他会想示弱，想撒娇，想……流泪。  
他猛地低下了头，装作面前这个人只是和别的人一样：“没事。”  
“骗谁呢？”Reborn不耐烦地一把抓住了他的手——用左手。  
阳光下，银色的光芒一闪而过。纲吉瞪大了眼，下意识地反手握住。  
“怎么了？”  
“——是你。”  
“什么？”  
“真的是你。”纲吉看到了那个小小地、束缚住了这个男人的左手无名指、耀武扬威地宣示着主权的戒指。他将对方的手翻过来，用自己的左手握住，两枚相似的嵌着钻石的男戒便亲昵地一同闪烁着光辉。  
这一切都是如此真实，真实得让纲吉感觉不真实。  
这次Reborn听懂了。“不然你以为是谁？蠢纲。”  
“我以为……”纲吉哽咽了一下，“我不知道……我记不清了。隼人，阿武，恭弥，骸……他们我都问过了，但是都不是，我也不知道是谁……”  
“那为什么不问我？”  
“……我不敢。我以为，我以为你不在乎我的，Reborn。我一直看着你，所以我知道你看着我的时候，并没有我想的那种意思，我以为我一直是在单相思……”纲吉愣了愣，突然苦笑，“不过现在可能也是吧？我昨晚是不是让你为难了，Reborn？抱歉啊，陪我一起这么任性。”  
“你在说什么？”Reborn的声音听上去有些不悦。  
然而纲吉却不敢抬头去看。他怕他抬头了，这仅有的勇气就消散了。“是我太胡闹了，Reborn，我向你道歉。这枚戒指……这个胡闹的婚礼，你不需要这么容忍我的。我现在就还给你……”说着，他却眷恋地不想松开Reborn的手。  
男人沉默片刻，无奈地问：“你是不是从来没摘下过？”  
纲吉愣了愣，以为对方是在催促：“抱歉，我这就……”  
然而男人却不等他摘下，就伸手捏住了他的手，干脆利落地将戒指从他的手指上退下来。明明只是数秒的时间，纲吉心中的失落却像是从高空坠到深谷那么长。这是一枚多么合适、大小恰当的戒指啊，合适得像是为他量身定做的。然而，这枚戒指、这段婚姻、这份承诺，他甚至没能拥有二十四小时，就离他远去了，真是……不甘心。  
为什么要拿走得这么快呢？哪怕让他再在梦中停留一会儿也好啊，在这个他会和Reborn永结同心、宣誓永远的梦里……他难过得、不舍得几乎立刻就要落泪了。  
Reborn却没有听到他的心声。但是，他却也没有收回戒指，而是将戒指平放在掌心，递到纲吉面前：“你是不是从来没看到这个？”  
纲吉这才发现，在戒指的内侧，刻着两个字母：R和T，而字母间有一个小小的爱心。  
“Reborn爱Tsuna。”男人轻声道，“虽然很俗，但是很好懂，是不是？”  
纲吉震惊地抬起头：“这是……什么意思？”  
“意思是，都是我的人了，你还想跑去哪儿？”Reborn咬牙切齿地将人一把揽入怀中，危险地低语，“好好解释一下，你刚才说都怀疑了谁？”  
这突如其来的拥抱让纲吉涨红了脸，大脑空白，慌张地答：“这都是误会！隼人说他看到我喝得太醉了，所以提前送我上了回酒店的车，我记着我在酒会上被他拽走了……”  
“是啊，不然某人就要在酒会上扒在我身上不放手，还要解我的领带让我当着所有人的面宽衣解带。”  
“阿武陪我一起坐车回来，但又说我在车上吐了，他似乎给我换了衣服还帮我擦脸……”  
“确实要感谢山本。托某人换衣服都要拉着我的福，在路边的卫生间里我差点被你拽进水池里，要不是他，我一个人还真没法帮你换衣服。”  
“恭弥说我拉着他死活要去教堂，让他参加我的婚礼，我好像还问他是不是要和我结婚之类的……”  
“换完衣服某人就说我看了他的身体自己不清白了要我娶他，路上还莫名其妙拉了个旁观的见证者。这也就算了，到了神父面前还险些认错了自己的伴侣，不过看清了之后就拽着我死活不松手了，还哭着喊着说自己不想结婚如果结婚的话一定是要和我一起。要不是我随身带着戒指，仪式差点就完不成了。”  
“最后骸的话我就没信了！他都没戒指！不过我确实担心结婚的和被我带回房间的不是一个人……我还以为我一晚上糟蹋了两个人……”  
“除了我你还想糟蹋谁？骸也是惨，不过是路过了一下大堂，就被你抓了壮丁，还被用完就扔，好不容易把你扶进房间，下一秒就被踹到门外了，活该你今天被他整。”  
“所以……”纲吉枕着Reborn的胸膛，脸红着听他沉稳有力的心跳，“昨天晚上真的是你……”他问不下去了。初夜这个话题对他来说还是太过分了。  
Reborn却一下明白了他想问什么：“那你可想太多了蠢纲。不知道男人醉酒后什么都干不了吗？你有没有事自己心里没数？我倒是想，某个醉鬼亲了几口就睡着了，晚上满床打滚差点没折腾死我，白天还要早起替他回来处理工作，叫人给他送衣服备药备饭，这也就算了，某人酒醒了什么都忘了还出门去四处找野男人。怎么？除了我你还想要几个？”  
“这不都是你不留消息给我吗！”  
“谁说我没留？自己没看到还怪到别人头上。再说你但凡摘下戒指看一眼都该知道是怎么回事。怎么，就这么不想摘下来？你是打算和谁结婚都坦然接受吗？”  
“就那个状况谁能冷静得下来啊！要不是彭格列的安保系数摆在这儿，我都怀疑我和不认识的人上了……”  
“想都别想！”Reborn猛地将人横抱起来，两三步走到了首领办公室的沙发前，弯腰将人轻轻扔进沙发里。  
纲吉还不等回过神，就被一道身影压在了上方。男人随手摘下礼帽，浅笑着松了松领带。“既然你现在酒也醒了，不如我们先补一下新婚夜吧，蠢纲。”  
“嗯？等等，这是不是有点快？你不是才刚刚和我表白——唔！”  
纲吉恨恨地捶了一下男人的胸口，却只听到了Reborn溢散在唇边的轻笑。这是在他朦胧的昨夜记忆里一直萦绕在他耳边的背景音：熟悉、低沉、温柔又疼爱、却也带着些微恶作剧般的愉快的笑声。他不甘地闭上眼，沉沦在了这缱绻绵长的吻里，自然也无暇顾及男人捉住了自己的左手，将那枚戒指重新推上了无名指，用永结同心、宣誓永远的契约牢牢束缚住了他的余生。  
而这个太长的吻一直持续到一声不合时宜的“咕噜”声响起。  
“唔，饿了。”  
“……先吃饭，蠢纲。吃完饭再收拾你。”

Fin.

小剧场1：莫名消失的便签  
早上来给纲吉送衣服的狱寺在出入必经的穿衣镜上发现了一张写着“醒来记得吃饭，我先回去，有事电话联系”的便签。他第一反应是有谁在跟踪纲吉，第二反应就是到底是谁要抢他这个左右手的工作——不管是哪个原因他都绝不能容忍，于是他毫不犹豫地掀了便签扔进垃圾桶，并决心要通知安保部再提高警惕。  
至于为什么岚守没有认出门外顾问的笔迹……总之，这是个无伤大雅的美丽的误会。

小剧场2：查监控二人组  
首领居住的套房门口正好有一个摄像头，于是他们目睹了某位凤梨头男士被某位成熟稳重的首领拽着马尾进房间，又在一分钟后被踹出门的生动画面。而站在一旁围观的某家庭教师脸上的笑容即使在听不见声音的监控里也肉眼可见地嚣张。  
六道骸大概没想到自己会风评被害：毕竟他也不知道自己在监控里完全就是个用完就扔的工具人。太可怜了，某岚守和某雨守一同流下了鳄鱼的眼泪，第二天就把这件事传得整个彭格列无人不知无人不笑，成为了某人这辈子最想毁灭的黑历史之一。

小剧场3：婚宴上的瓦利安  
其实一开始没人想打起来，但是单身狗总是很容易受到刺激。开端是因为贝尔想找女朋友，然后弗兰很诚实地说贝尔的性格显然要注孤生，接着就被喝多了的列维吐槽你又能好到哪里去，鲁斯利安只好抱着列维安慰他，斯库瓦罗嫌他们太吵挥了下左手，他忘了自己左手有剑于是不小心把Xanxus的红酒杯劈碎了还溅了对方一身红酒……结果自然所有人都想像得到了。  
至于为什么要把山本叫回来？因为除了他没人拦得住因为一年工作怨气上头要砍Xanxus却砍不中只是在单纯劈室内陈设的斯库瓦罗。婚宴的场地租借费可是很贵的，管理财政的某岚守决不允许瓦利安如此挥霍彭格列的财产。

小剧场4：无辜的云雀  
云雀很后悔在看到彭格列首领专车停在路边时下去看了一眼，更后悔的是在被拽去教堂时没有打断纲吉的腿，至于后面莫名其妙就围观了一场婚礼还被迫留下来善后就更别提了。  
不过教堂屋顶睡起来还挺舒服的，可以记到草壁的宜居屋顶手册上了。  
某云守：纯路人，勿扰。

小剧场5：对于首领结婚的态度（极度OOC）  
本该引起整个里世界地震的消息不知为何所有人都接受良好。  
某岚守：十代目想做的事情我当然不会阻拦，但他早晚会知道我才是最适合辅佐他的左右手，时间会证明一切的。  
某雨守：听说婚姻是爱情的坟墓啊，有点担心呢。不过经历一下总是好的吧？有些东西总是要幻灭一次的。  
某云守：契约是最可笑的，只有弱者才会尝试去相信这种东西。  
某雾守：结婚而已，又不是不能离？需要了解一下近年的离婚率吗？真想看看啊，沢田纲吉那颗心破碎之后，还能保持现在的样子吗？  
某白花花：哪个国家重婚不犯法？我也想试试呢～  
某正文没出场的二十代目：垃圾，在意大利离婚怎么也有冷静期？  
某正文同样没出场的鲨鱼：砍断那混蛋的第三条腿是不是能加快离婚进程？  
某师兄：这世上难道还能有人忍受和那个鬼畜男人朝夕相处超过一年？  
…………  
总之，某家庭教师的敌人似乎完全没有减少的趋势呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 大家好，又见面了。  
> 这次的故事是彻头彻尾的喜剧，灵感来自一部名为《宿醉》的喜剧电影。这部电影好像还挺有名，有名到我其实一次都没看过，却起码在不止五篇娱乐圈文里看到过它的全部剧情概述。所以虽说这部电影是本文的灵感来源，但是很有可能两者之间完全没有任何关系，毕竟我也不知道原作品具体是什么样的。  
> 很难得地尝试写了有更多人出场的R27故事。在以往的短篇里，受制于篇幅，我总是喜欢删去不是必须存在的人物，以将字数用于更重要的地方，导致从头到尾可能都只有两个人在斗智斗勇。但是在这次的故事里，两个人的关系却是通过其他人的视角体现的，以至于故事的主角之一直到接近结尾才出场。这次Reborn的戏份主要就是突出一个“不战而屈人之兵”（指不需要他出场就把对纲吉有想法的人全部劝退了）和“我的起点是你们奋斗的终点”（指不攻略则已一攻略就是结婚起步）。  
> 可能怪OOC的，但就，别太在意。这个故事没什么逻辑（。  
> 为了配合这样一个喜剧，这次的文字也尽量用了更加轻松的风格。写到结尾，甚至让我觉得很难想象这是我会写出来的故事，毕竟以往我总是在写一些严肃又纠结的东西。不过似乎有不少读者很喜欢看我写这样的“all27汤底的R27”故事。总之，希望怀有这部分期待的读者这次不会失望吧。  
> 以及，歌很好听，欢迎去听！我超喜欢这首歌的～希望一切都像歌名一样皆大欢喜。一句题外话：樱桃（manako）曾为这首歌编舞并跳原创振付，这可真是三厨狂喜现场。  
> 感谢看到这里。感谢包容我的不足。希望你看完这个故事能感到开心。
> 
> By璇


End file.
